Rice County, Kansas
Rice County (standard abbreviation: RC) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas; it was named in memory of Samuel Allen Rice, Brigadier-General, United States volunteers, killed April 30, 1864, at Jenkins Ferry, Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 10,083. The largest city and county seat is Lyons. History 19th century The Santa Fe Trail followed the route of present day U.S. Route 56. Ruts in the earth from the trail are still visible in several locations. (Ralph's Ruts are visible in aerial photos at .) In 1878, Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway and parties from Marion County and McPherson County chartered the Marion and McPherson Railway Company.Marion County Kansas : Past and Present; Sondra Van Meter; MB Publishing House; LCCN 72-92041; 344 pages; 1972. In 1879, a branch line was built from Florence to McPherson, in 1880 it was extended to Lyons, in 1881 it was extended to Ellinwood.Fourth Annual Report of the Board of Railroad Commissioners for the Year Ending December 1, 1886 in State of Kansas; Kansas Publishing House; 1886. The line was leased and operated by the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway. The line from Florence to Marion, was abandoned in 1968.Railway Abandonment 1968 In 1992, the line from Marion to McPherson was sold to Central Kansas Railway. In 1993, after heavy flood damage, the line from Marion to McPherson was abandoned. The original branch line connected Florence, Marion, Canada, Hillsboro, Lehigh, Canton, Galva, McPherson, Conway, Windom, Little River, Mitchell, Lyons, Chase, Ellinwood. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Rice County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.76%) is land and (or 0.24%) is water. Adjacent counties * Ellsworth County (north) * McPherson County (east) * Reno County (south) * Stafford County (southwest) * Barton County (northwest) National protected area * Quivira National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 10,761 people, 4,050 households, and 2,830 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 4,609 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.68% White, 1.15% Black or African American, 0.57% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.84% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 5.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,050 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 13.30% from 18 to 24, 22.80% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 18.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,671, and the median income for a family was $40,960. Males had a median income of $31,175 versus $18,968 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,064. About 8.50% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Lyons, 3,576 (county seat) * Sterling, 2,587 * Little River, 530 * Chase, 471 * Bushton, 300 * Geneseo, 271 * Alden, 161 * Raymond, 95 * Frederick, 11 Townships Rice County is divided into twenty townships. The cities of Lyons and Sterling are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Bell || 05375 || || 18 || 0 (0) || 94 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.65% || |- | Center || 12075 || || 136 || 1 (4) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | East Washington || 19725 || || 179 || 2 (5) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Eureka || 21900 || || 65 || 1 (2) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Farmer || 23100 || || 441 || 5 (12) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Galt || 25175 || || 51 || 1 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Harrison || 30425 || || 192 || 2 (5) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Lincoln || 41100 || || 577 || 6 (16) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Mitchell || 47525 || || 131 || 1 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Odessa || 52150 || || 55 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Pioneer || 55925 || || 101 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Raymond || 58575 || || 185 || 2 (5) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.71% || |- | Rockville || 60725 || || 134 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Sterling || 68225 || || 223 || 2 (5) || 114 (44) || 1 (0) || 1.01% || |- | Union || 72325 || || 741 || 8 (21) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Valley || 73100 || || 276 || 4 (9) || 77 (30) || 1 (0) || 1.11% || |- | Victoria || 73825 || || 364 || 4 (10) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | West Washington || 77425 || || 138 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Wilson || 79775 || || 147 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |} Education Map of Rice County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * USD 328, Lorraine, serves Bushton and northwestern areas of the county * USD 376, Sterling * USD 401, Chase * USD 405, Lyons * USD 444, Little River See also * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Rice County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Rice County ;General Information * Blue Skyways * Cutler's History of Rice County, Kansas * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Rice County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Rice County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867